Nuestro Propio Idioma
by Mel De Lutz
Summary: Edward Masen es un profesor de música no comprendido por su esposa e hija. Bella Swan es una muchacha que busca el otro lado del mundo para cumplir su sueño, y el de su difunto novio. Él encuentra en ella la pasión que comparten. Ella lo alienta a seguir su sueño. La pasión, el amor y el engaño serán los protagonistas en las vidas de estos personajes. EXB, todos humanos. Oldeward
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capitulo 1**

—¿Y si no me gusta? — pregunto otra vez a mi mamá. Pero ella no se impacienta, como lo hace mi papá. Ella simplemente me acaricia el pelo y sonríe cariñosamente.

Muchas veces he pensado que la odio, pero en momentos como este, me doy cuenta que los sucesos del pasado hablan por mí. Ella está en mi delante, tratando de apaciguar mi ansiedad, regalándome palabras de cariño y alentándome a una aventura; una que yo elegí como regalo de dieciocho años y que me pone los nervios a temblar de miedo.

—Se resuelve fácil. —Reneé se encoje de hombros. Su maravillosa y milagrosa mirada me tranquiliza. —Siempre puedes regresar, cariño. Somos tu familia y estaremos gustosos y felices de tus decisiones, las respetaremos. Y conversaremos acerca de ellas.

Las traicioneras lágrimas quieren escaparse de mis ojos. Nunca me había separado de ellos más de dos días.

—Pero recuerda— papá se aclara la garganta. Pone esa expresión rara que hace con los ojos cuando va a bromear. —Una vez fuera, no se aceptan devoluciones.

Abro los ojos desorbitadamente, fingiendo asombro. Papá ríe y me abraza. Me da un beso en la frente y puedo ver en sus ojos amor, aunque también veo un poco de tristeza y culpa.

—No creas que se libraran fácilmente de mí. Hasta las vacaciones de navidad tienen la casa para ustedes solos.

—Y sabremos aprovechar la oportunidad cariño— mamá alza sus cejas de manera picara que hace a mi padre sonrojar y que el bigote le tiemble.

—Oh, bueno… quizás venga con alguien— guiño un ojo y Charlie se atraganta, intenta frenar la toz, sin embargo, termina con un ataque. Y con mamá golpeándole la espalda. —Eres un exagerado, Charlie— digo acomodando mi bolso sobre el hombro.

Antes que me regañe, o salga con su sermón de que podré llevar a alguien a la casa cuando sea una gran concertista, escuchamos la voz por los parlantes informar acerca del avión que está por despegar hacia New York.

Una sincera sonrisa es lo último que veo mientras camino hacia atrás, despidiéndome de ellos con la mano.

 _«_ _Bienvenida a la nueva vida. Tú puedes hacerlo, Bella_ »,me digo a mi misma cuando estoy con el cinturón ajustado

Una azafata pasa revisando a los pasajeros, sonriendo y ayudando cordialmente, y yo solo quiero que se aleje de mi cuando el avión comience a despegar; me pone muy nerviosa con las sacudidas hasta que se estabiliza.

Trato de centrar mi mente en la revista que mamá compró en una isla del aeropuerto, veo el puente de Brooklyn iluminado como portada. La abro y comienzo a ojear sin prestar atención, puesto que la turbulencia de arranque se hace presente. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, mi estómago esta hecho un nudo y los oídos parecen reventar en cualquier momento, la goma de mascar no hace efecto, nunca lo ha hecho, pero había que intentarlo.

Una vez controlado todo, aflojo la revista que esta arrugada gracias a la fuerza de mis manos mezclada con el miedo.

Y no sé si es miedo a lo que pueda encontrar en un país al que _nunca_ he ido.

O por el avión, que en cualquier momento puede ir de picada y caer en medio océano.

De todas maneras, no hay vuelta atrás; desde que recuperé una parte de la movilidad de mi pierna derecha decidí dejar de lado todas las miradas de pena y compasión que últimamente me perseguían.

No me he dado cuenta que llevaba el celular encendido si no es por la canción que cambia trágicamente hacia una alegre. Puedo apostar a ojo cerrado que mi mamá estuvo traveseando en mi _playlist_ , nunca por nunca juntaría a Chopin con un performance de Jazz.

Me saca una sonrisa, solo ella sabe cómo poner el sol en un día nublado.

Quince minutos después, el performance termina, dejándome sumida en el mundo de la inspiración. Algunas notas con las que podría terminar mi obra para la audición llegan a mi cabeza; así que no pierdo tiempo y me dispongo a sacar la partitura que me acompaña desde que la más aclamada carta de aceptación para la audición en _Julliard_ llegó a mi casa. Incluso podría decir que desde antes.

Quiero que sea una obra mixta. Que contenga melodías y ritmos, suaves y modernos. Que sea una mezcla de sentimientos; una montaña rusa que convierta a la gente en seres masoquista que quieran escuchar mi música una y otra vez.

Saco del bolso la portátil y desenrollo el teclado de piano que papá me regaló por mi cumpleaños adelantado. No son las 88 teclas que tiene un piano normal, pero hay 49 y me las puedo arreglar perfectamente.

Conecto los auriculares, el teclado y abro el archivo de mi composición; tiene que ser la mejor, por eso he dedicado cada segundo de mi tiempo libre a investigar, estudiar y componer.

Suelto un gruñido de exasperación cuando al sacar las partituras del bolso, salen volando y se desparraman por el pasillo del avión. Con una media sonrisa de disculpas hacia mi compañera de vuelo, me pongo de pie para recogerlas. Pero unos zapatos de tacón alto aparecen en mi vista, aplastando mis notas.

—¿Podría dejar de pisar esa hoja? — digo entre dientes.

—Lo siento, señorita, he venido a ver si se le ofrece algo— alzo la mirada hacia la mujer que mira rápidamente hacia mi pierna. Gruño y restriego el rostro soltando unos cuantos improperios hacia mi madre que me obligó a comunicarle a la aerolínea que era una persona discapacitada.

 **-*-NPI-*-**

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia, y sé que algunos se han de preguntar qué pasó con las otras, les comento que las voy a terminar, pero pido que me tengan paciencia. Ahora estoy teniendo un poco de espacio en mi horario, así que me van a ver más seguido por aquí.**

 **NPI va a ser actualizada una vez por semana, y si están un poco ansiosos puede que me incentiven con comentarios dejándome amor (y por qué no, odio), y así quizás tengamos capítulos extras de recompensa.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima semana.**

 **-Mel de Lutz**

 **P.d.: la imagen es un viejo recuerdo que me dejó Marina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

Yo sé que es inevitable que la gente me vea de esa manera, pero, ni bien me embarco rumbo a un lugar donde nadie me conozca o tenga lastima de mi, las personas se enfrentan a mí creando una mil historias en la cabeza acerca de qué le pasó en mi pierna.

Vuelvo a mis notas musicales, tratando de retener a la Sra. Inspiración en mi cabeza, aún conservo unas cuantas tonadas que me apresuro a anotarlas para no perder esa línea. Pongo a reproducir lo que llevo para ver si tengo que hacer alguna modificación, porque terminaré la composición con Jazz contemporáneo.

Mis dedos se desplazan por el aire como si estuvieran bailando junto al ritmo de las teclas.

A mi alrededor todo desaparece, solo quedamos mi música y yo. Últimamente, no ha habido muchas charlas entre la Sra. Inspiración y yo. Hubo un tiempo en que la inspiración estaba todo el día en mi cabeza. Ella y yo teníamos una especie de amor-odio mutuo, aparecía cuando estaba en clases, durmiendo, comiendo, incluso bañándome y tenía que explotar cada segundo de aquello o de lo contrario podría haberme convertido en una trastornada mental.

—¿Desea una almohada? — miro hacia arriba, hacia el rostro apenado de la mujer. Como puedo le sonrío y niego, pero ella parece que va a insistir abriendo la boca.

—Estoy bien. Si me pasan una almohada caeré rendida y necesito terminar esto para dentro de pocos días— digo rápidamente y pongo mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

La azafata asiente, deja una botella de agua en el reposa vaso y se va, meneando sus caderas mientras pasa por el hombre que está dos asientos más adelante del mío. Pude darle una _ojeada_ cuando estaba buscando mi número de asiento y no puedo negar que es guapo. Alcancé a divisar unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que, a pesar de que las canas de su cabello marcan su edad, parecían inocentes y se movían de un lado a otro, desesperados.

Más notas vienen a mi cabeza; agudas y graves. Una línea suave y lenta que desemboca en una rápida que detona en una fuga. La historia corre por mi cabeza, siendo unos ojos aguamarinas profundos los protagonistas. Unos ojos que me invitan a nadar en su mar. Las notas hacen un descanso en una pequeña nana, sin embargo, quiero encajarla para el final que he soñado desde que comencé con la composición. Escribo unas cuantas notas más y me voy al comienzo. Tengo la necesidad de entonarlos en un piano. Un verdadero piano.

—P-perd-dón— alzó la mirada a la voz tartamuda que me llama, me encuentro con centelleantes ojos verdes. —Estaba pasand-do al bañ-ño y vi q-que…— señala con una mueca de disgusto, por no hablar claro, hacia mi computador.

—Ummm, estoy _tratando_ de componer algo para una audición— me ruborizo.

Nunca me ha gustado hablar sobre ser músico. Pero aquel hombre está curioso, su brillo resplandeciente en el rostro lo demuestra.

—¿N-new York? —Asiento. —¿Pued-do es-scuchar?

—¡Claro!

En realidad, detesto que los desconocidos escuchen mis composiciones, pero este hombre estremece algo dentro de mí que me es imposible negarme. Miro a mi lado, el asiento está vacío y la persona que va para la ventana está dormida. Corro mi trasero hacia mi derecha y le paso los audífonos de cascos, que entre sus manos parecen frágiles.

Tiene unos dedos largos y finos, dedos que se forman con años y años de práctica. Dedos de músico. Entonces, me pongo nerviosa porque recuerdo que en el mismo avión viaja una orquesta sinfónica. Lo sé, porque al llegar al aeropuerto, ellos estaban desembarcando los instrumentos y bolsos de una furgoneta con el logotipo de un hotel. En su mayoría eran hombres, pero todos parecían profesionales y entrenados en la materia.

¿Y si es uno de ellos y quedo en ridículo? ¡Oh, dulce Jesús! El miedo que entra por mis poros es peor que el pánico escénico que sentí cuando me tocó entonar el himno del instituto el día de la graduación.

—E-edward— dice torpemente antes de ajustar aquellos auriculares rosados que se ven extrañamente chistosos en él. Le sonrio nerviosamente y espero de manera ansiosa a que termine de escuchar la melodía mientras lo escaneo y mi cuerpo tiembla completamente por su presencia.

 ***** **-*NPI*-***

 **¡HOOOLA! Estoy muuuy contenta por todo el apoyo que me han dado en este fic. Muchísimas gracias, ¡son geniales! Gracias especiales a Jess, que sin ella creo que nunca hubiese regresado a escribir, ya que es muy buena acosando** **¡Te quiero, bruja!**

 **Para quienes me preguntan por los otros fics, ténganme un poco de paciencia, sobre todo por ANSOL, que sé que lo he abandonado terriblemente, por favor, entiendan que es una traducción y sus capítulos son largos, así que me está consumiendo tiempo, pero ya estoy en ello y pronto les traeré un nuevo capítulo. También gracias especiales por la espera, le prometo que no tardaré mucho.**

 **Bueno, si les gustó o no, déjenmelo saber dejando una de sus huellitas en los reviews, los estoy leyendo. Y si este capítulo llega los 20 les estaré dejando uno extra uno de estos días.**

 **Besitos,**

 **-Mel de Lutz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

Tiene el cabello revuelto que dan ganas de enredar mis dedos en esas hebras cobrizas y tirar de ellos, parecen ser suaves y mis manos pican por probar si verdaderamente lo son. Perfil tan perfecto que parece ser superior a un Adonis. Tiene los ojos verdes más hermosos y sinceros que he visto en mi vida, nariz perfilada que termina en punta hacia arriba, dándole una postura de rostro arrogantemente hermoso a la cual le acompaña una boca rosada de labios finos y la mandíbula cuadrada, salpicada de vellos rubios.

Su expresión es indescifrable, parece estar sumergido en un mundo paralelo. Frunce el ceño y hace una mueca apetecible con la boca. No puedo verlo a los ojos porque las luces del avión han sido apagadas y apenas le llega el reflejo de la portátil. Cuando la obra termina, queda estático con sus hombros visiblemente tensos; mi ánimo decae porque al parecer no le ha gustado la composición, lo que hace que me encoja en mi asiento.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Él, todo un Dios en la materia. Y yo, una amateur que ni siquiera comienza sus estudios universitarios.

—¿Lo escribiste tú? — pregunta de manera lenta. Su voz tiembla un poco pero al hablar despacio no tartamudea. Avergonzada, asiento. Él gira su rostro hacia mí con un movimiento automático. Me fijo en sus ojos que están abiertos como platos y brillan con poca luz que ilumina. —Esta… _increíble._

Rio sonrojada, mis hombros se sacuden un poco distendiendo la presión que sentía en mi pecho.

—Ya sabes. Posiblemente a la bajada en el aeropuerto nunca más nos volveremos a ver, así que puedes decirme lo que _realmente_ opinas.

—N-no— agrega rápidamente. —H-has estudiado antes música.

—Mi padre ha sido mi maestro. Él trabaja componiendo las canciones de los comerciales. Yo bromeo diciéndole que es el _Charlie Sheen_ británico.

Edward ríe y niega con la cabeza a la vez.

—Talento innato. —asiente lentamente. —Cuánt-to des-searía que mi hija haya s-sac-cado de mi la p-pas-sión por la mús-sica. —agrega más para él, pero aun así logro escuchar sus meditaciones.

Me doy cuenta que la nostalgia lo pone nervioso y produce el tartamudeo en su voz.

Instintivamente, llevo mi mano a la suya que reposa a un lado del computador y le doy un gentil apretón a sus dedos, influyéndole ánimos ya que su rostro se volvió un poco triste y sombrío.

Siento un peso en el pecho que me lleva a quererlo ver sonreír y sus ojos brillar de manera tan cegadora que fácilmente podrían confundirse con el sol.

Un brillante y esplendido sol verde que refleja verano en cada uno de sus rayos.

—¿También eres músico? — pregunto alegremente, con mi mano sobre la suya. Conociendo la respuesta pero necesitando saberla de sus propios labios.

Edward asiente y voltea la mano, haciendo que la palma quede hacia arriba y sus dedos de músico se muevan como si estuvieran tocando una melodía usando los míos como teclado.

—A-ap-pr-rendí a toc-car el C-cello ant-tes que a hab-blar.

 _Ya me di cuenta._

—¿Perteneces a alguna sinfónica?

—Sí. ¿Dónde es tu audición?

—En Julliard —digo entusiasmada mientras me acomodo en mi asiento, _aun_ sin soltar su mano.

—Estoy seguro que vas a dejar a todo el jurado impresionado. Lo has hecho conmigo. Obtendrás esa bacante. — sus palabras son lentas. Sin embargo, son hermosas. Son palabras dichas con tanta convicción que hacen temblar mi corazón.

—Tienes un excelente oído— bromeo mientras golpeo su hombro con el mío. Él me mira con una media sonrisa entre sus labios.

Conversamos un poco más acerca de la música. No ahondamos en nuestras vidas privadas. No estoy segura querer ver lastima en su mirada cuando se dé cuenta de que mi pierna derecha se fusiona con una prótesis unos pocos centímetros por debajo de la rodilla. Prefiero mantener la charla en un terreno seguro para ambos porque sé que una vez que comienzo, no pararé hasta saber _toda_ la vida de Edward.

—Algunas canciones que mi papá ha vendido son mías.

—Así que también trabajas en esto de las canciones para publicidades— murmura.

—Bueno, hace _años_ que no lo hago. Y no estoy bromeando. — me encojo de hombros. —Pero también tengo esta vena poeta que se presenta cada vez que compongo algo.

—Ya me di cuenta. Detrás de tu composición hay una historia intensa… —me mira a los ojos como dudando si preguntar algo, o no. —¿P-pued-do…?— deja la pregunta inconclusa, pero no es necesario terminarla.

Dudo si contestar afirmativa o negativamente. Pero una voz en mi interior me dice que esta es mi oportunidad para desahogarme un poco, puesto que es un desconocido que no volveré a ver nunca más. Ni siquiera he preguntado su apellido.

—Pues…— vacilo. —Es sobre una niñez alegre que debe tener toda persona. Sobre una madre cocinando y un padre enseñando deportes. Sobre tener amigos y crecer con ellos. Llegar a la etapa de la juventud y afrontar todos esos problemas que creemos que son los más grandes del mundo, sin saber que en realidad son una minoría para lo que se avecina.

»En su mayoría trata de los problemas de los adolescentes: drogas, sexo, fiestas, alcohol… _amor,_ o lo que creemos que puede llegar a ser amor— doy una plegaria, rogando para que no pregunte más y mi respuesta le satisfaga.

—¿Alguna historia detrás de la _historia_? — mi sonrisa muere porque mis ruegos no han sido escuchados y por alguna razón no quiero que él lo sepa. Me avergüenzo admitir delante de las personas los problemas en los que estuve involucrada, pero Edward es distinto… no solo tengo vergüenza, sino es otro sentimiento indescriptible.

—Digamos que viví de primera mano uno que otro problema.

—¿Fiestas? — niego. —¿Alcohol? — vuelvo a negar. Prueba lo siguiente: —¿Sexo? — me sonrojo pero sacudo mi cabeza. Él asiente, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. —Drogas— afirma.

—Drogas— repito y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, sin ver nada en realidad.

Siento la punta de sus dedos enroscarse con un mechón de mi cabello y acomodarlos detrás de mí oreja.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—En unos días cumplo dieciocho.

—Me da la impresión que he estado hablando con una persona de mi misma edad. —sonríe. —Mi hija tiene diecisiete y aun pienso si regalarle el auto que tanto pide.

—Seguro tu hija es alguien que se siente orgullosa de un padre como tú— asevero. —Suelo presumir a mi padre con mis amigos. Y tú te ves como él; serio, amigable y un gran oyente.

—Seguro— asiente, sin agregar algo más.

Lo tomo como fin de nuestra conversación. Edward se queda en silencio, mirando la unión de nuestros dedos que se han entrelazado entre ellos. Lo había olvidado. Rápidamente retiro mi mano y le regalo una ligera sonrisa. Él la corresponde y mira hacia el pasillo oscuro donde solamente están las azafatas dando vueltas, vigilando.

»Tengo que irme. — señala—Tendrás muchos éxitos en la audición, muéstrate segura que al jurado le encanta ese tipo de personas.

—Claro. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Edward desparece en la oscuridad del pasillo. Me quedo pensando en lo que él me ha dicho. Se lo escuchaba seguro de sus palabras, haciendo que una sonrisa se extienda por mis labios. Llevo la mano que él sostuvo entre la suya a mi nariz para percibir el perfume natural de hombre mezclado con un poco de menta y tierra.

 ***-NPI-***

 **¡Holis, holis! ¿Qué tal todo por estos lados? ¡AL FIN SE CONOCIERON! Este es mi capítulo favorito de todos los que llevo escrito. Me encanta Edward y por ahí leí algo que algunas más o menos están acertando … pero cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció este encuentro? ¿cómo estaría involucrado Edward en la vida de Bella? ¡CUENTEN, CUENTEN! Me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

 **Ahora, este capítulo es el que me pidieron cuando llegamos a los 20 reviews. Así que muchas gracias. Gracias a los que comentan y los que aún no se atrevan, háganlo que es la motivación que tenemos para escribir. Les aseguro que, con cualquier autor, si ustedes les escriben, estarán más motivados y obtendremos capítulos más seguido.**

 **Nos vemos el domingo para el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **-Mel de Lutz** **3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

El aterrizaje es lo mismo que el despegue, pero esta vez dura menos. Cuando las llantas del avión tocan tierra, suspiro con alivio, por lo menos el peligro de morir en medio del océano y congelada está muy lejos. Hasta que sea el momento de regresar a casa.

No he vuelto a ver a Edward. No me puse de pie ni una sola vez y cuando todos hacen la cola para salir, me quedo a un lado esperando ser la última. Me pongo de pie con mi bolso colgando de mi hombro, la pierna izquierda reclama la falta de estiramiento y la derecha (o lo poco que queda de ella) está acalambrada. Con los nudillo de los dedos doy pequeños masajes para la sangre circule correctamente. No quiero tener que llamar a que me ayuden con una silla de ruedas, sería patético que la familia que me reciba tenga que afrontar el hecho de una.

La mujer que estuvo pendiente de mí en _todo_ el vuelo está en la puerta agradeciendo a las personas por haber preferido la aerolínea. A penas alcanza a verme corre en mi dirección.

—¿Eres la pasajera del B36?

—Sí, creo que ese fue mi asiento. — sonrió y acomodo la tira del bolso que estaba rodando de mi hombro.

—Un pasajero dejó esto para ti— me entrega una hoja de partitura.

Le sonrió cordialmente mientras la recojo de sus manos. La fila avanza hasta que me toca llegar al túnel de arribo.

Las partituras pesan una tonelada en mi mano, por lo que aprovecho mi condición para hacerme a un lado y poner el pretexto de descansar. Tengo una idea de qué _pasajero_ lo dejó para mí.

 _«Julliard no va a permitir que te fueras de sus manos. Imagina si pasa aquello, sería como: "Oh perdimos a una de las más talentosas concertistas del mundo. ¡Dispárame y no me dejes vivir!". Te aseguro que ellos no lo soportarán, así que considérate con un pie dentro._

 _Espero que no te moleste este atrevimiento, pero no podía pasar por alto que estas notas son ideales para hacer la unión de los ritmos que quieres hacer para la culminación._

 _Muchas gracias por hacer de este viaje uno agradable, y compartir tu música conmigo, pequeña Julliard._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Edward M.C._ _»_

Una sonrisa boba se escapa de mis labios. Me dan ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme en donde sea que vaya a vivir para tocar aquellas notas que Edward me sugiere como enlace.

 _¡Dios! Es un hombre perfecto._

Los minutos pasan lento en el transcurso que busco mi equipaje. No puedo evitar mirar a todos lados con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, aunque sea una última vez. En la sala de espera hay muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro, pero en mi visión se atraviesa una mujer que lleva un letrero con mi nombre. Imagino que ella sería la Sra. Masen, me dirijo hacia ella.

—¡Por Dios! — grita y se abalanza a mí. —¿Eres Isabella Swan?

—Bella. — corrijo. —Esa creo soy yo.

—En casa estamos todos emocionados. Es la primera vez que nos unimos a este programa así que si hacemos algo que te haga sentir incomoda dímelo nomas. — dice. —Tengo una hija de tu edad con la cual compartirán habitación, ella está muy feliz por tener a alguien de su edad en casa.

—No hay problema— sonrío. —Estoy lista para esta aventura.

—Sí, sí, vamos. Mi esposo acaba de llegar también. Creo que vinieron en el mismo avión.

—Me hubiese gustado saberlo para tener con quien charlar en el camino— sonrío falsamente porque quiero mantener a Edward y nuestra conversación para mí.

—Oh, bueno. Él fue a ver el auto para acercarlo a la puerta de salida. Tu mamá se comunicó con nosotros y nos dijo lo de tu pierna…— abre los ojos desmesuradamente. —¡No saqué la silla de ruedas!

Apretó las manos en puño y me prometo mentalmente regañar a Reneé por haber abierto su boca.

—No hay problema. La prótesis ahora forma parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Estas segura? Porque puedo llamar a mi esposo y decirle que la traiga. Está detrás, en el maletero. Estoy segura que para él no sería ningún problema.

 _«No mates a Reneé. No mates a Reneé. No mates a Reneé…»_ repito en mi mente como una mantra. Mi madre y yo vamos a tener una _interesante_ conversación.

—Segurísima, Sra. Masen…

—Ninguna Sra. Masen…— me corta. Su sonrisa es tan brillante que encandila mis ojos. —Mi nombre es Jane. El Señora me hace sentir vieja.

—Segurísima, _Jane._ —murmuro entre dientes.

A mi pierna se le ocurre molestar en este preciso instante. La tengo que arrastrar al caminar. Suele suceder cuando la mantengo inmóvil por tiempos largos. Jane me mira como con pena y con ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y llamar a su esposo para que traiga su trasero junto a la silla de ruedas.

Ella es rubia, alta y demasiado blanca. Ojos azul cielo y un poco tenebrosos. Siempre he tenido un miedo irracional hacia las personas con ese color de ojos. Viste de manera elegante, pero su postura la hace ver autoritaria. Apuesto que su marido es el mandado en casa.

—Entonces, déjame ayudarte con esa maleta. — antes de que pueda procesar sus palabras quita la maleta que voy rodando de mis manos. Tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Y ruego que no sea de aquellos que ven a los discapacitados como personas que no pueden ni mover un dedo, porque se va a estrellar conmigo. Puede faltarme una pierna, pero juro que mi mamá dice que parece que tengo bichos en el cuerpo porque soy muy hiperactiva.

Llegamos a las puestas automáticas que dan hacia el parqueo del aeropuerto; fuera hay un flamante _Volvo_ plateado estacionado con el motor encendido y las puertas abiertas. Al acercarme mi corazón se detiene de un brinco, y de otro reanuda su marcha.

Edward está al volante. Tiene una mano alrededor del volante y el ceño fruncido, tiene algo en la mano que me hace respirar hondo y sonreír. En su mano está la pequeña calcomanía de mi laptop que se desprendió cuando él la tocó. Pensé que se había quedado tirada como una basurilla más en el piso del avión.

—¿Edward, podrías ayudarnos? — gruñe Jane.

Edward instintivamente gira su rostro y esos profundos ojos verdes se abren con sorpresa al verme ahí, sonriéndole nerviosamente. Mete la mano a su bolsillo, guardando la calcomanía, y salta del asiento mientras me mira como si fuera a desaparecer.

 ***-*NPI*-***

 **¡Jelou, chicuelos! Tendré que ser breve, estoy enferma y me pesan los ojos el estar frente a la pantalla. Espero mejorarme esta semana, y mientras tanto pueden contarme qué les pareció el capítulo. ¿Se imaginaron dónde iba a vivir Bella? Esto va a ser divertido…**

 **Ahora sí, me voy. Tomen mucha vitamina C para que estén muriéndose como yo.**

 **Besitos,**

 **-Mel de Lutz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

—¡Qué bueno que te dignas a salir del auto! — Jane le señala la maleta y se mete rápidamente al asiento del copiloto. —Entra, Bella. Ponte cómoda— ordena.

Pero como siempre, y en pequeña venganza hacia mi madre, me dirijo hacia la parte de atrás del auto para ayudar a Edward a meter las maletas, aunque no son muchas; solo dos bolsos de mano, una de rueda grande, el teclado y la guitarra en sus respectivos estuches. Detesto llevar equipaje, después de todo, sé que terminaré cambiando todo una vez que entremos al crudo invierno.

—Hola, otra vez— sonrío hacia el cobrizo.

Edward mete la mitad de su cuerpo al maletero del auto para acomodar la silla de ruedas. La queda viendo como la cosa más rara del mundo.

—¿Pa...— respira hondo mientras cierra los ojos. — para qué... la s-silla?

—¡Es para Bella! — grita Jane. —Bella tiene una pierna de prótesis.

—Okay...— murmura para sí mismo, recompone la expresión y me mira sonriendo. —Hola, _otra vez._

Mi corazón da un giro con esa voz tan sensual susurrada. Con él no siento vergüenza. No hay pena en sus ojos. Me reconforta que haya hecho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener una pierna de metal.

—Me olvidé decirte que soy una parte robot— bromeo alzando la manga del pantalón de Yoga que llevo puesto para descubrir mi pierna. Una barra de titanio sujeta al muñón y el pie de plástico resistente está cubierto por la zapatilla.

—Serás la Pequeña Julliard Biónica— bromea. —Es hora que alguien vaya a patear sus traseros.

—Reventaré traseros— sigo su broma doblando mi brazo y tensándolo para que parezca que hay músculos en él. Enarco una ceja haciéndolo sonreír.

Una vez que termina de meter mi equipaje, cierra el capó y me mira profundamente, como queriendo meterse en mí.

—Has traído tu pequeña banda— se ríe y camina hacia la puerta del conductor. —¡Muévete, Pequeña Julliard Biónica!

Una carcajada sale de mi garganta. Al parecer acabo de ser bautizada. Siento que la estadía va a ser interesante y entretenida.

—Como que estás muy viejo para que te andes bromeando con una niña— la sonrisa se borra de mi rostro cuando escucho a Jane.

 _Joder,_ la tipa es una perra totalmente. Y Edward se queda callado, y nos saca del estacionamiento. Mierda de mujer la que ha acarreado.

—No es viejo. — refuto.—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—C-cuar-rent-ta— murmura.

Su tartamudeo me produce picazón en la palma de la mano. Quiero estampar mi mano en la mejilla de Jane y gritarle que es una perra con su propio marido.

—¡Pero si eres un niño!— exclamo tratando de sonreír abiertamente para animar a Edward. Él me sonríe por el retrovisor y mi estómago da un vuelco por la sensación.

 _¡Jodida sonrisa!_

Jane no dice nada más, pero todo el viaje camino a su casa me observa fijamente por el espejo retrovisor. Tampoco Edward y yo intercambiamos palabras. El viaje es silencioso con miradas comunicativas entre él y yo.

Es como si nosotros nos conociéramos desde hace años. Yo sé que quiere decir cada mirada, y le respondo de la misma manera. Nuestra silenciosa conversación que hace mis tripas retorcerse entre ellas por la sensación extraña.

 _._

—Me hubiese gustado una habitación para ti sola por lo que compones— dice Jane mientras enciende la luz de la habitación. Hay dos camas, es pequeña por lo que crea claustrofobia en mí. Mi habitación en las afueras de Londres tiene un gran ventanal que da hacia el patio trasero lleno de flores. Es un gran contraste. —Renata, _detesta_ la bulla cuando duerme. Así que es preferible evitarlo.

—No hay problema. — me encojo de hombros y entro. Miro a mi alrededor; paredes turquesas, una llena de posters de actores, y fotos de grupos de amigos en fiestas, en piscinas, en la escuela, junto a fogatas... es una gran variedad y en algunos la misma chica se repite. Imagino que debe ser Renata, la hija de Edward.

Parece alta, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Es guapa, se parece mucho a su padre con esa sonrisa de lado pero a la vez, tiene esa mirada fría de la su madre. No quiero ni imaginar en cómo es ella.

—Puedes usar mi estudio— Edward deja la maleta sobre la cama para que pueda desempacar. —La mayor parte del tiempo estoy en la escuela dando clases, no habrá problema con eso.

—Gracias— murmuro viendo todo a mí alrededor.

Solo espero que papá no demore consiguiendo el departamento.

—Si es así, allí también puedes dejar tus instrumentos. _—_ agrega Jane.

Una muchacha, usando un corto vestido color verde agua de verano que combina con el de sus ojos, ingresa a la habitación. Es muy alta, casi llega a la estatura de Edward. No me equivoqué al reconocerla en las fotos, es la misma. Ella camina sin saludar, muy fresca.

—Tú debes ser Isabella— me mira como si fuera una cucaracha desde su altura.

—Entonces, tú debes ser Renata. — me cruzo de brazos y alzo mi barbilla, no porque sea pequeña puede mirarme de esa manera.

— _¿_ Mamá, no crees que la incapacidad de ella se dificulte aquí en el segundo piso?

—Cariño, la única habitación del primer piso es la de empleados.

— _¿_ R-renny, pod-demos hab-blar? _—_ cada vez que Edward habla de ellas, o con ellas, su voz se vuelve tartamuda. Es como si le produjeran ansiedad.

Renata sale con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Pues, se jode, porque si vamos de caprichosa a caprichosa peleamos muy bien. Podría ir al primer piso, por el bien de ambas. Pero no lo voy a hacer, me quedaré aquí.

—Bueno, te dejo desempacar y descansar un poco. _—_ asiento y me siento en el filo de la cama que me asignaron. Jane sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al paso. Me pongo de pie y asomo a la ventana, pero no logro ver nada porque escucho como aquellas dos mujeres se lanzan en contra de Edward.

— _Al parecer, con papá no es suficiente para ti que traes a otra persona discapacitada. ¿Qué tienes que demostrar? ¿Qué eres caritativa? ¿Buen corazón? ¡Por favor, mamá! Así nunca podrán venir mis amigos a casa. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _Uuuuh… adiós linda percepción de estadía. Esta muchacha está loca._


	6. Chapter 6

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 6**

Llevo una semana en este hogar. Una semana que Renata no se presenta para la cena. Es un gran alivio, por una parte, porque no tengo que verle la cara de idiota por casi una hora, ya que, como estamos en la misma habitación, me acuesto viéndola y me levanto viéndola.

Pero la otra parte es Edward, sus ojos se ponen acuosos cada vez que entra al comedor y ve que su hija no está. Es como si él esperara que un milagro sucediese. Quiero decirle que hace mucho dejé de creer en milagros y que lo admiro considerablemente, mas muerdo mi lengua cada día y respiro hondo.

Si pudiera darle un consejo a mi yo de hace 2 años, le diría que no deje nada en manos de _nuestra_ madre.

Es irritable.

Esta familia es irritablemente Masen.

Por lo general Edward y yo llevamos la conversación hablando de nuestro tema favorito: la música. Él me hace preguntas acerca de mis clases y las composiciones que he hecho, y gustosa respondo cada una, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me habla despacio pero no tartamudea, ni hay ansiedad y tensión en su voz.

—No te he preguntado a qué te dedicas, Edward.

—Edward es profesor de música de un escuela de la comunidad _—_ se adelanta Jane a la respuesta.

Miro a Edward interrogándolo del por qué ella responde sus preguntas.

—S-sí _—_ asiente. _—_ Doy clases de música.

—¿Sabías que tenía una banda músical? _—_ Jane vuelve a meterse en nuestra conversación. _—_ Pero la dejó cuando vio que al grupo le interesaba mantenerlo adentro por las composiciones y esas cosas.

—N-no f-fuer-ron as-sí las-s cos-sas _—_ defiende Edward. _—_ S-sal-lí por-r-q-que _no_ hab-bían ing-gr-res-sos.

—Y porque querían viajar alrededor del país _—_ agrega Jane.

Me siento como en un partido de tenis, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

»Apenas teníamos dinero para comer y pagar la renta de un departamento en un barrio bajo. No teníamos ni donde caernos muertos. Entonces, un día, cuando me enteré de los planes de la _banducha_ esa, le di a elegir: ellos o nosotras; recién nos habíamos enterado del embarazo.

 _Oh,_ pobre Edward. Un dilema completamente horrible para su vida. No sé qué hubiese hecho en su lugar, pero en el mío la hubiera enviado al octavo infierno con una de mis palabras para nada bonitas que suelo usar cuando estoy enojada. Como ahora. Quiero decirle cuán egoísta es. Quiero decirle tantas cosas pero tengo que morder mi lengua para no abrir la boca.

Miro los ojos de Edward que han cambiado a ser tristes. Sus manos están hechas puños sobre la mesa y su comida está casi intacta. Tengo ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo. Parece un niño indefenso que ha sido atacado y no sabe cómo defenderse.

No puedo imaginar la vida de él entre ambas víboras que tiene como familia, ha de ser triste. La hija se avergüenza de él y la mujer lo trata como si fuera un parapléjico.

De pronto mi apetito ha volado muy lejos de mí. Doy vueltas y vueltas mi comida, sumida en el incómodo silencio. De reojo puedo ver que a Edward le pasa lo mismo y la perra de Jane sigue comiendo como si no ha soltado una de sus mierdas.

—Me ofrezco como voluntaria con los platos _—_ digo cortando la incomodidad.

Jane me mira enojada mientras sacude su cabeza, rechazando mi oferta.

—Ve a descansar, Bella _—_ dice Edward poniéndose de pie, recoge su plato que está casi intacto y sale de la sala.

—En serio, en casa lavo los platos todas las noches, no quisiera perder la costumbre.

—¿Y tu pie…?

—Eso es lo bueno de tener una pierna _biónica—_ corto con la pequeña broma de Edward. _—_ Ustedes me dan hospedaje, quiero pagarlo de alguna manera.

—Está bien. _—_ asiente derrotada y se pone de pie.

Recogemos la mesa juntas y en silencio. Deja los platos en la cocina y sale con un pequeño "hasta mañana". Miro la pequeña habitación a mí alrededor, sintiéndome una entrometida en esta familia. Es blanca. En realidad _todo_ es extremadamente blanco; desde los electrodomésticos, hasta los adornos con pinturas de frutas.

Dejo chorrear el agua sobre los platos para que la grasa vaya despejándose y pasarlos al lavaplatos que está debajo del fregadero.

Comienzo a tararear una nueva canción que llega a mi cabeza, me gusta tanto que procuro ir prestando atención a cada sonido y haciendo notas mentales.

—¿Un postre? — Edward acerca a mí una caja de variadas galletas, con el corazón corriendo a diez mil kilómetros por hora, acepto una de chocolate, con chispas de chocolates. Ha dado directo al clavo porque las galletas son mi perdición.

—Gracias— sonrío.

No puedo evitar gemir cuando la galleta se deshace en mi boca con un sabor endiabladamente delicioso.

» ¡Dios! — Limpio las migajas que caen por mi barbilla. —Estas galletas están _riquísimas_ , ¿cómo se llaman?

—¿Uh? — me mira distraído, su rostro está ligeramente sonrojado. —¿Q-qué cosa?

—¿Qué marca son las galletas? — me rio por su cara de confusión —De hoy en adelante necesitaré de esas todos los días.

—Aaaah, p-pues...— se rasca la nuca—me las regaló la madre de un alumno.

—Oh— me desilusiono. —No hay problema. Y gracias por compartir. Si hay próximas galletas no dudes en engordarme.

Edward ríe ante mi comentario.

—Trato hecho— asiente, pero luego se pone serio y deja la cajita de las galletas sobre la mesa—Q-quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la cena y por Renata. Debe estar un poco celosa.

¿Celosa? ¡Ja! Lo que esa niña necesita son unos buenos latigazos para que sepa respetar a su padre. Si yo le hubiese hablado de esa forma al mío, estuviera con el trasero hinchado. Ellos son los mejores padres del mundo pero no toleran la falta de respeto. Y agradezco la manera en que me han criado.

—No hay problema — manoteo el aire queriendo darle a entender que no me interesa.

Los ojos verdes del hombre están tristes y confundidos. Se notan ansiosos. Y caigo en cuenta que sus manos tiemblan un poco, él intenta ocultarlas cuando ve donde lo miro fijamente.

Me recuerda a los primeros días después de haber despertado del coma.

—Te ayudo a secar los platos — se desplaza hacia el fregadero y recoge una toalla que estaba tendida en el filo del mesón. —Está dañado. Tenemos que secarlos manualmente. Tu solo pásalos que yo me encargo del resto.

—No, enserio, Edward. Puedes ir a descansar que yo me encargo.

—No seas terca, Bella. Por esta noche déjame ayudarte, ¿está bien?

Asiento mientras hago una mueca. Tiene razón, pondré atención donde él va guardando los utensilios para hacerlo sin molestar mañana.

Le paso el primer plato. Él lo seca y acomoda.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — digo mientras le paso un par de vasos.

Él los seca y acomoda. Luego me mira y asiente con una sonrisa que me hace ganar confianza con él. — ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu estudio?

—Claro que puedes. — sonríe de manera cómplice. —Esta insonorizada. Puedes tocar un _heavy metal_ con una banda dentro y no se escuchará ni un murmullo. — susurra.

—Gracias. Necesito terminar esta composición cuanto antes.

—No te molestaré con eso de que vayas a descansar porque te entiendo perfectamente. —enarco una ceja porque sé que por ahí viene el _pero_ — Pero... el sofá se hace cama. En el armario hay almohadas y frazadas para que descanses cuando quieras.

—¿Paredes insonorizadas, huh? — digo con un tono de burla en la voz.

El plato que Edward estaba secando se resbala de sus manos y se hace trizas contra el fregadero, haciéndonos soltar una sonora carcajada en vez de asustarnos. No podemos parar de reírnos; al intento de recomponernos solo basta mirarnos para doblarnos de la risa.

—¡Fue tu culpa! — dice Edward pinchando a un lado de mi costilla.

Pongo expresión inocente e intento esconder mi sonrisa, y pregunto mientras señalo mi pecho: —¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—P-por...— tira de su pelo, pero parece no ser suficiente porque ataca un costado de mi cuerpo con cosquillas que me roban el aliento—¡S-sabes lo q-que q-quier-res dec-cir!

—No, no lo sé. — me encojo de hombros, tratando de recomponer mi sonrisa, pero es imposible no soltar carcajadas.

Cada risa y cada palabra de Edward parece que se graba a fugo en mi corazón. Con tan solo unos cuantos días de haberlo conocido se ha ganado mi confianza.

Es un hombre, puro e inocente. Alguien que necesita vivir y reír. Ser comprendido y amado de la misma manera que él lo hace.

Jane no sabe lo que está perdiendo.

Qué no diera yo por tener a un ser como él a mi lado. La que duerme a su lado todas las noches. La mujer que le hace el amor. La que por las mañanas lo despide con un beso. La que lo ame sin reservas. La que se entregue a él. Ser su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño lo venza. Ser lo primero que él vea al despertarse. La que lo arrastre a tomar siestas por la tarde aunque lo que menos se haga es dormir. La que él bese y toquetee como si fuera un adolescente caliente.

De pronto la cocina se sume en un profundo silencio acogedor. Edward me mira entre sus pestañas con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios que provoca besar.

Es tan guapo. Y ese sonrojo lo hace ver adorable.

—Creo que es hora de dormir — asiento a sus palabras.

—Creo lo mismo— dejo el trapo que tenía en mis manos sobre el mesón del fregadero. Lo miro como si fuera más interesante que el hombre que está de pie, a mi lado.

Me siento confundida y melancólica.

—No te desveles mucho — es lo último que dice como despedida antes de salir de la habitación, como si el diablo lo estuviera siguiendo.

 _Mierda,_ eso fue... _interesante_ y raro a la vez.

 ***-*-NPI-*-***

 **¡Holaaaaa! Alce la mano quien odia a Jane y a Renata… ¡YOOOO! Aish, créanme, si ustedes no la soportan peor yo en mi cabeza. Estoy loca con ella aquí dentro.**

 **Me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones, si les gusta o no la historia… ¡MOTIVEN!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus huellitas. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Besitos.**

 **-Mel de Lutz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 _Rio, rio mucho. Rio hasta que mis pulmones arden de felicidad. Soy una persona muy feliz. Él me lleva de la mano, tira con fuerza de mi mientras corre para meternos debajo de un puente. Hay basura y huele horrible, pero a la vez está su perfume que huele a menta. Es nuevo porque él siempre ha olido a bosque húmedo y no me gustaba mucho que digamos, pero este nuevo es rico y va con este calor de verano._

 _Cuando nos detenemos, apoyo mis manos en mis rodillas. Miro mis pies y sonrío, mis uñas recién arregladas y mis zapatillas de playa hundiéndose entre la basura. Esto es de locos. Nosotros estamos locos, pero él me entiende y lleva esa sonrisa de triunfo entre sus labios._

― _¡¿Lo conseguiste?!― digo emocionada mientras aplaudo como niña pequeña._

 _Sus rizos rubios caen por su frente y él los sopla para alejarlos de sus ojos, sonríe como niño pequeño en navidad. Sacude su cabeza, negando, como si yo fuera a creerle._

 _Él me aseguró que había conseguido un proveedor._

― _Espera un poco, camarada ― alza la pequeña bolsita que sacó de su bolsillo. No sé en qué momento lo hizo, pero tenemos un poco de felicidad._

― _¡Estoy temblando de emoción! ― grito. ―¡Dame eso ahora o te cortaré las pelotas!_

― _Bella, si las cortas te vas arrepentir… créemelo ― sonríe de lado._

― _¡Dame eso, Dimitri! ― gruño._

 _Dimitri se ríe y baja el pequeño paquete frente a mis ojos. Se está burlando de mí el muy desgraciado. Tenemos días sin consumir un poco de inspiración, puesto a que habíamos hecho un viaje de verano con nuestra clase. Estamos en Malta, bajo un sol de 40 grados. Pensé que era buena idea y le rogué a mis padres para que firmaran el permiso de 2 semanas… estoy arrepentida._

 _Tiro del paquete entre sus dedos, pero él lo retira antes de que se caiga al suelo entre nuestros pies. Lo miro y rio, me agacho y siento una honda que pasa por debajo de mis pies. Alzo la cabeza para encontrarme a Dimitri con el ceño fruncido._

― _¿Qué pasó?_

― _Creo que me mareé ― dice Dimitri, sonríe y se agacha a recoger el pequeño paquete del suelo. ―¡solo la sostengo y me mareo! ― ambos reímos estúpidamente, cómo si fuera algo completamente gracioso._

 _El suelo a nuestros pies comienza a temblar cada segundo más fuerte, pero nosotros creemos que son nuestros cuerpos a causa de la risa que está atacando nuestros cuerpos. Se escuchan traqueos a nuestro alrededor y un sonido grave truena por encima de nosotros. Mis huesos se hielan y mi corazón se acelera, en el momento que quiero correr, salir debajo del puente, de ese lugar lleno de basura y asquiento. Mis zapatillas se entierran en la arena húmeda y caigo, sobre mi cae Dimitri y…_

Intento mover mi brazo derecho, es el único que no está bajo los escombros de este antiguo puente, pero me es imposible. Siento que hay algo pesado, un poco mullido que me hace cosquilla. Es duro, pero no tanto como una piedra. Aun así, mis pulmones piden por oxígeno y en la fuerza que hago por respirar puedo oler la tierra húmeda y el perfume de menta fresca de Dimitri. Aunque mi subconsciente me dice que ese no es el perfume de Dimitri porque ese no era el suyo. Él olía diferente.

Cierro los ojos un poco y siento que caigo en un sueño profundo. Mis parpados pesan y hago un esfuerzo por abrirlos. Alcanzo a ver una pared de madera clara y el gran piano café de cola haciendo un gran contraste. Esto no son los escombros del puente viejo de Malta y, donde estoy acostada, no es la tierra húmeda y sucia debajo de este. Mi mente se pone más alerta. Mis ojos poco a poco van dejando la pesadez a un lado, mirando todo a mi alrededor: parlantes, mi guitarra enfundada en su bolso, mi piano a un lado arrimado a un escritorio que tiene un computador… mi brazo sigue pesado, dirijo mi vista hacia él y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

 _No puede ser._

El olor regresa a mis fosas nasales… menta y tierra húmeda.

 _Edward_.

Anoche no podía hacer un último puente de ritmo musical, así que mientras nos establecíamos en nuestra rutina de lavar y secar los platos de la cena, le pedí ayuda. Estábamos a 2 días de mi audición y la desesperación por no terminar mi composición tocaba la puerta de mi cordura. Era un golpeteo de auxilio y tuve que pedirle ayuda.

Casi eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando terminamos, para ese tiempo ambos estábamos agotados y habíamos peleado hasta más no poder. Ahora entiendo por qué la insonorización de las paredes del estudio de Edward, él puede ser un poco muy apasionado cuando de música se trata. Discutimos mucho y los gritos agotados llegaron de vez en cuando en medio del cansancio y sueño. Recuerdo que Edward me gritó para que me recostara un rato en lo que él recuperaba un archivo que habíamos borrado en la confusión. Tanto como él como yo éramos desordenados y para identificar los archivos, los habíamos nombrado "composición P1", "composición P2" y así sucesivamente hasta que en una modificación nombramos "composición P2.1" y nos perdimos, borrando el archivo que no era.

Solo había accedido a cerrar los ojos por unos minutos, pero por lo visto los minutos se volvieron horas. Y yo no sentí en qué momento Edward se había acomodado en la cama a mi lado. La cama es pequeña, así que no cabemos dos y somos un enredo de brazos y piernas.

El cabello cobrizo de Edward resalta notablemente en mi brazo extremadamente albino, hace cosquilla en mi nariz y mi corazón brinca de alegría por amanecer entre sus brazos. Él está dándome la espalda y nuestras piernas están enredadas, incluyendo mi prótesis que me roza dolorosamente la piel.

Edward gruñe y gira su cabeza sobre mi brazo, enterrando su nariz en el. Puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel y como él aspira profundamente mi olor.

―Dios― dice, su voz masculina rasposa.

―Buenos días ― digo, de pronto la timidez invade mi cuerpo. Siento su estremecimiento y cómo su cuerpo se pone rígido antes de alzar la cabeza de golpe. Le sonrío.

―¿Uh, Be-be-be…?― tartamudea, sus ojos verdes agrandados por la sorpresa. ―Yo… yo…― su respiración se está poniendo pesada.

―Oye, Edward― le acaricio la mandíbula, su barba pinchando la palma de mi mano. ―tranquilo, anoche estábamos agotados.

Él se tira de espalda sobre el colchón, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Está nervioso, pero quiere lucir como el hombre que es y mantener la situación bajo control. Le doy lo que quiere y me levanto de la cama, mi pierna duele y ese sueño tan vivido ha traído un dolor que no existe en mí.

―La…― Edward se aclara la garganta, ― la verdad es que me recosté un poco a tu lado hace unos minutos. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y gritabas.

―Oh ― bajo la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al suelo. ― hace tiempo que no las tenía.

―¿Bella? ― alzo la mirada hacia él― cuando quieras hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo, ¿lo sabes?

Asiento, dándole las gracias en silencio por darme mi espacio. Edward se levanta de la cama, se estira gruñendo, pareciendo que no acabamos de tener una conversación importante. Recoge unos apuntes que han caído al suelo y sale del estudio. Dejándome perpleja en mi lugar.

El dolor inexistente de mi pierna ha sido desplazado hasta el fondo de mi mente, siendo reemplazado por la actitud de Edward últimamente.

 _Necesito salir de esta casa o me volveré loca._

Llegó la hora de afrontar a mi nuevo ortopedista, así que busco mi celular y hago una llamada para conseguir una cita. Turistear un poco por New York con el GPS después de la cita no es una mala idea. Y después de casi un mes en esta casa, mi mente me lo pide, debo darle un premio a mi ingenio para soportar a ese par de brujas Masen.

Despertar con el perfume de Edward envuelto a mi alrededor fue tan... no sé, no podría explicar. El olor a frescura. A menta. A mar. A tierra. A aire de la gran ciudad. A notas y claves musicales. A inspiración. A sudor. Pero sobre todo a hombre, me dejó con ánimos de ponerme de pie y vencer al mundo.

Como si hubiera consumido algún energizante.

 ***-*-NPI-*-***

 **¡HOOOLA! Mil disculpas por demorarme, los que me siguen en Facebook sabrán que hay cierta serie que me tiene viciada y cada minuto libre que tengo la dedico a verla. He dejado unos pocos adelantos en mi perfil y por fin aquí tienen su capítulo. Les comento que haciendo la edición lo modifiqué un poco, lo que causó que demore un poquito más. ¡Lo siento mucho!**

 **Ahora… ¿qué les pareció? Edward y Bella solitos, eh… en lo personal, amé este capítulo, aunque poquito pero muy revelador. Ya más o menos sabiendo lo que le pasó a Bella y creo que ya muchos sacaron sus conclusiones.**

 **Bueno, si les gustó o no déjenmelo saber. ¡Muchas gracias por sus huellitas, no saben lo feliz que me ponen!**

 **Besitos,**

 **-Mel de Lutz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

Bajo las escaleras. En mi espalda llevo la mochila con mis cosas porque pensaba salir a hacer turismo y perderme todo el día, hasta después de mi audición.

Parece que en la casa no hay nadie. Todo está sumergido en un silencio crónico y enfermizo, aun no logro acostumbrarme a ellos. Si no fuera por el rasgar de los platos, diría que de verdad la casa está vacía.

—¡Bella! — dice Jane poniéndose de pie cuando entré al comedor. Ella está sentada en la cabeza; Edward a su derecha y Renata a la izquierda. —Pensé que ibas a dormir más, por el cambio de horario y esas cosas, aparte que Edward me comentó que te ibas a quedar despierta en su estudio.

—Buenos días, pues ya estoy acostumbrándome al cambio— murmuro mientras camino a sentarme al lado de Edward.

Guapo como siempre, con una camiseta polo y jeans que resaltan su figura.

—Mejor siéntate al lado de Renata— me detuvo.

—Oh, claro— murmuro sin querer cumplir con sus demandas, porque son _demandas._ Ella no pide algo, sino que demanda, obliga y exige. He tratado con ese tipo de personas, y nunca ha salido nada bueno de aquello.

Me siento al lado de una Renata que mira estupefacta mi pierna mecánica. Por molestarla la roso y ella salta en su asiento como si le hubiera puesto corriente, lo que me saca una sonrisa burlona. Al alzar el rostro para servirme un poco de queso, me encuentro con los ojos verdes de Edward mirándome, le sonrío tratando de parecer inocente, pero él desvía la mirada hacia su taza de café.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

—¿Vas a salir _así_? — miro a Renata sin entender a lo que se refiere porque en realidad, estaba prestándole atención a Edward que su semblante está extremadamente concentrado en su café. —¿Con una pierna?

—Yo veo dos piernas— miro por debajo de la mesa fingiendo estar sorprendida—Deberías ponerte lentes, _Renny_.

Renata bufa y regresa a concentrarse en su desayuno. Mejor, así no jode con sus estúpidas palabras.

Todos comen en un extremo silencio que me desespera. En casa la hora del desayuno, almuerzo o cena, no paramos de hablar de nuestro día. Me siento totalmente rara porque se supone que debo decirles donde voy y que haré.

—Hoy tengo una fiesta— suelta de pronto Renata.

—Perfecto. Puedes llevar a Bella para que haga amistades— Renata mira a su madre como si acabara de insultarla; enojada, y con semblante herido.

—En realidad, no puedo. Esta tarde es la audición, quisiera poder descansar y dormir un poco luego. — me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

—Correcto. ¿Me das permiso?

—Hasta media noche— dice Jane mientras lleva una porción de huevos a su boca; mastica despacio, moviendo sus labios pintados de rojo sangre. —¿Vas a salir, Bella?

—Em, sí. Tengo que ir al Walmart por unos productos de aseo y luego ir a la cita con mi fisioterapeuta.

Me encojo de hombros mientras me sirvo un poco de leche con café. Jane deja los cubiertos sobre su plato y me mira seria.

—Entiendo que tengas que hacer cosas que hacías en Londres, pero me gustaría que me digas antes.

—Claro, no hay problema.

 _Solo serán tres meses. Solo serán tres meses. Solo serán tres meses..._

—V-voy a es-star en lo de Emm-mmett— murmura Edward poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su plato.

Esta es mi oportunidad, así que me pongo de pie rápidamente.

—¿Puedes dejarme cerca del Walmart? Estuve viendo por uno en internet, y está realmente muy cerca.

—¿Y a mí me dejas en lo de Clarisse? — Renata bate sus pestañas.

—Las espero en el auto— no dice nada más, sale del comedor y sube las escaleras, directo a su habitación.

Me encojo internamente, me molesta la actitud que ha tomado; es como si ya no quisiera ser mi amigo y se comporte como un idiota más de la familia. Me parte el corazón en mil pedacitos, incluso puedo escuchar cómo se rasga cada parte de él.

Jane se levanta detrás de él y lo sigue, metiéndose al cuarto y cerrando la puerta ferozmente.

 _¿Ya dije que esta familia es más loca que los Adams?_

Se escuchan unos murmullos fuertes, Renata se ha metido al baño, sin darse cuenta de que en cualquier momento sus padres podrían descuartizarse entre ellos. La curiosidad me puede así que subo un par de escalones para escuchar un poco lo que está pasando.

— _¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!—_ grita una muy enojada Jane a el único objetivo de sus mal genios: Edward. Espero a escuchar si él se defiende, pero hay completo silencio de su parte. _—¿Dormiste con ella? —_ susurra, más como para sí misma que una pregunta directa.

No se escucha la voz de Edward, pero sí el sonido de un adorno de cerámica siendo estrellado en la pared.

¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene adornos de cerámica en un cuarto donde Jane te puede atrapar?

Me encojo un poco al pensar que Edward podría estar durmiendo con otra mujer, no es que lo esté juzgando, pero él está casado con Jane la Víbora, y no lo culpo. Sin embargo, me duele muy en lo profundo porque esa otra mujer podría ser yo, mas yo sé que no estoy a su altura.

Soy una simple chiquilla de la edad de su hija y no me sorprendería que me vea como ella, solo que en una versión más bonita, tolerante, buena y compasiva.

Tomo mi mochila y camino cabizbaja hacia la puerta, me debato entre ir con Edward e ir a pie. Pero Renata me pasa, casi echándome sobre los pequeños escalones de la entrada.

 _Perra..._

La quedo viendo mal, como si pudiera desintegrarla con la mirada. Es... _¡ugh!_ perra es poco para ella. Pobre animalito, compararla con alguien como Renata.

—¿Estas bien? — los ojos verdes de Edward rebosan preocupación, agarra mi brazo y me ayuda a estabilizarme; no me había dado cuenta que había puesto la mano contra la pared para no caer. Le sonrío restando importancia y acomodo mi mochila. Él no me cree, pero aun así asiente. —¿Tienes algo muy importante que hacer hoy? — susurra, la preocupación de su mirada ha pasado a ser intensa, sus ojos me ruegan por una respuesta.

—Solo ir al fisioterapeuta.

—Está bien. Primero iremos a dejar a Renata a lo de Clarisse. — asiento aún perdida en las profundidades de su mar.—Te enseñaré algo muy especial, Pequeña Julliard Biónica. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios automáticamente.

Me deja ahí, parada en la nada. Con mi cerebro deshilachando cada una de sus palabras... hipnotizadamente idiota.


	9. Chapter 9

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 9**

Escucho a Renata gritarme y reclamarme, he aprendido a convertir sus chillidos en ruidos sordos para así no lastimar mi audición. Años y años de práctica lo logra de una manera magistral. El mando está en el cerebro decía mi profesor de música del instituto. Me enseñó a educar mi oído y ahora me sirve para no escuchar sus berrinches sin razón, pero solo me dura hasta cuando el nombre de Bella y la palabra "padres" sale de sus labios.

—Es-spera, ¿q-qué? — sacudo la cabeza, buscando muy en el fondo de mi memoria el por qué ese nombre salió volando de sus labios.

—¡NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO, EDWARD! — grita, su cara roja como una manzana.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! — le grito/susurro a Jane, no queriendo que las niñas escuchen nuestra discusión. —Pensé que hablabas de Tanya, — sacudo mi cabeza confundido — ¿no estabas hablando de ella?

Jane ríe, una carcajada seca y sin sentido. Sus ojos azules me miran intensamente, hace tiempo que no me miraba de esa manera. Ella es una mujer frívola, pero hubo un tiempo donde esos ojos resplandecían de calor.

—¿Tanya? — repite, incrédula. — hace tiempo que dejé de reclamarte sobre ella, Edward. ¿cuánto tiempo tiene desaparecida del mapa? — sus uñas largas se pasean por su quijada, danzarinas. —¿cinco años?

—¿Entonces, ¿qué haces…? — dejo mi pregunta a la mitad, entendiendo repentinamente lo que me quiere decir.

—Eso, Edward. — se acerca unos pasos donde estoy. — Esto tendré que reportárselo a sus padres. Ella es menor de edad.

—N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no…— gruño, apretando mis manos. Mis nervios y rabia fluyendo libremente por mi cuerpo.

—¡He ahí — gruñe— ni siquiera lo puedes negar! — apunta a mi obvia crisis nerviosa que estoy teniendo ahora.

Mi boca se seca y las palabras quieren salir tan rápido de mí que no sé por dónde empezar. Antes de cometer un delito, salgo de la habitación, azotando la puerta en el camino. En el pasillo recuerdo que voy a llevar a las niñas a sus destinos, así que inhalo aire tan fuertemente que se queda atrapado en mi garganta, mis ojos picando por las lágrimas de la miseria.

 _Bella y yo… nuestro único pecado fue quedarnos dormidos sin antes asegurarnos que la composición se grabó correctamente._

Sacudo mi cuerpo, alejando ese sentimiento de rabia de mi cuerpo. Me estremezco del coraje, pero dejo a un lado todos mis sentimientos mientras comienzo a bajar las escaleras.

Tenía un lugar en mente donde quería llevar a Bella y, mientras lo pensaba, el coraje fue siendo sustituido por la emoción y ansiedad. Así que prácticamente terminé trotando hacia la salida.

Veo a Renata empujar con el hombro a Bella mientras ellas van saliendo. Bella se tambalea un poco y se sostiene de la pared a su izquierda, llego rápidamente a su lado, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de molestia, pero esos ojos chocolates me atrapan cuando me veo reflejados en ellos.

—¿Estas bien? — mi mano automáticamente busca un lugar en su brazo, su contacto quema.

La mirada encendida de Bella se dirige hacia Renata rápidamente, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, pero cuando regresa a verme se convierten en una sonrisa dulce. Acomoda su mochila en el hombro, quiero quitársela, mas sé que no me dejará.

 _Pequeña Juilliard Biónica y terca._

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy? — pregunto y rebusco en las profundidades de sus ojos, en mi mente ruego porque me diga tiene la mañana libre.

—Solo ir al fisioterapeuta.

—Está bien, — algún ser supremo está poniéndose de mi lado. — Primero iremos a dejar a Renata a lo de Claire — espero su aprobación, ella asiente un poco ausente, mirando a mis ojos. —Te enseñaré algo muy especial, pequeña Juilliard Biónica.

Continuo mi camino hacia el carro, dejándola con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me encanta que esto de su pierna se lo tome tan natural, una verdadera luchadora. Abro la puerta del auto y con una pequeña inclinación les doy paso a las niñas para que suban.

Renata sonríe abiertamente. Siempre peleamos, no nos llevamos bien, pero este gesto la derrite tontamente y esa sonrisa abierta y tan natural me recuerda a cuando ella era una pequeña y esperaba toda la tarde por mí para su lección de piano.

• **NPI•**

El camino a la casa de Claire fue en silencio, Renata tarareó una canción con sus audífonos puestos en sus oídos. Miraba a Bella divertido por las muecas que hacía mientras rodaba los ojos. Dios, a veces resultaba tomarse la etapa adulta de manera responsable, pero en estas cosas la veía infantil y libre, responsable aun, pero a su ritmo.

Dejamos a Renata, Jacob sale a recibirla. Él estaba sin camiseta, gotas de agua cayendo por su torso desnudo. Hijo de un gran amigo, pero la mirada que le dirige a Bella no me gusta y ni siquiera puedo decir algo porque Renata podría mal interpretarlo.

—¡Hola, Edward! — su sonrisa de Colgate brillando hacia nosotros. Hago el intento de una sonrisa y asiento en dirección a él.

—¡A Jasper no le va a gustar nada verte así! — le grito de regreso.

Jacob se encoje de hombros.

—Claire es novia de Quil y Quil es parte de la manada, lo que quiere decir que los Hale también lo son.

Me rio fuertemente por su analogía, Jasper la va amar y yo estaré encantado de ayudarle a enterrar el cadáver. Mi sonrisa muere cuando por accidente la veo a Bella recorrer los pectorales de Jacob con sus ojos, incluso sus gafas de sol han sido puestas sobre su cabeza.

—Dime que tiene menos de dieciocho…— murmura Bella.

Gruño y mi gruñido se esconde con el sonido del ronroneo del carro.

—¡No me digas que es el novio de Renata! — expresa toda sorprendida.

—No.

—¿Entonces, por qué estas molesto?

—No estoy molesto— prácticamente gruño, luego quiero patearme porque _sí_ sonaba molesto.

—Sí lo estas— dice, acomodándose entre el asiento del piloto y copiloto. — Ese ceño fruncido— señala. — en la mañana también lo tenías y cuando bajaste de tu cuarto estaba más pronunciado aún.

La miro a través del retrovisor, sus ojos chocolate viéndome como queriendo leer mi mente. Le sonrío para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Creo que éstas loca, — dije sacándole la lengua. —Ahora sí, soy todo tuyo, ¿Dónde desea que la lleve señorita Biónica?

Bella rio abiertamente, mientras buscaba en su mochila lo que sea que necesitaba. Luego me pasó un papel pulcramente doblado, estas pocas semanas me había dado cuenta que todo era ordenado y limpio con ella. Sus apuntes, su computador, su ropa… su lado de la habitación que compartía con Renata es muy impecable, claramente se nota el contraste de personalidades.

Parqueo cerca de un conjunto de edificios en Brooklyn, por fuera no parecía ser un centro ortopédico, apenas se podía divisar un gimnasio y el letrero colgando de un pilar de hierro forjado. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del carro enseguida para ayudar a Bella con sus cosas, tiene su bolso entre sus manos y cuando me da una para apoyarse en mí, algo pasa. Ambos nos quedamos viendo, ella asustada con sus grandes ojos café mirando directamente a los míos. Es como si mirara mi alma con su alma. Nuestras manos siguen en contacto y mi corazón a mil por cien.

Esa corriente… esa corriente ya la había sentido antes. Leve, estremecedora. Llega hasta la punta de cada uno de mis nervios.

Estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo y está asustada, tal como yo lo estoy. Ambos no sabemos qué hacer, ella quiere soltar mi mano, pero yo la aprieto más y una sonrisa tímida cruza por sus labios. A la luz del sol pareciera que brillara, sus hebras caobas resaltan más con los rayos solares, sus ojos más vivos que nunca y su piel traslucida que parece brillar en millones de pequeñas partículas de diamantes.

—En-entonces…— murmuro, nervioso. —¿Te…— respiro hondo, mirando sus ojos, — recojo en una hora?

Bella asiente y tira un poco más fuerte su mano, separándose de mí. Echo un último vistazo de ella, como si fuera a desaparecer. Asiente con la cabeza, mientras se hace a un lado para cruzar directamente por la puerta del edificio de piedra caliza que está detrás de nosotros.

Me quedo ahí, por unos segundos. La piel de mi mano me hormiguea. Doy un par de palmadas en mi mandíbula, como si quisiera despertarme de un sueño.

• **NPI** **•**

Una hora después vuelvo a parqueas afuera del complejo de edificios de piedra caliza. Salgo de mi auto y corro hacia el interior que me impacta por completo; es moderno, grandes paredes pintadas de blanco hacen parecer más espacioso. Sus ventanales que van del techo al suelo y grandes lamparas de araña colgando del techo. En una pequeña isla en un rincón de la recepción se encuentra una chica, sonriendo abiertamente cuando me acerco a ella.

—Buenos días, caballero, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Buenos días, — murmuro, un poco avergonzado por no saber hacia donde dirigirme. —estoy buscando a Isabella Swan.

La chica frunce el ceño mientras busca en su monitor el nombre de Bella.

—Disculpe, no tenemos a ninguna Isabella Swan registrada aquí.

—¿Cómo que no? — le apunto al monitor, mi cuerpo temblando por el pensamiento de que Bella posiblemente esté perdida — vuelva a buscar, yo la dejé aquí hace una hora.

—¿Cuál es la especialidad?

—Ortopedia.

—Señor, aquí no hay ninguna doctora Swan.

—Oh, no es doctora, es una paciente.

—Lo siento, pensé que estaba buscando a algún médico, tome asiento mientras le busco a la paciente.

Me señala una fila de asientos que detrás mío, le sonrío y camino hacia ellos. Por un momento creí que estaba confundiéndome de edificio y estaba a punto de salir a buscarla en edificio por edificio.

—Sr. Swan, su hija estará en breve lista— asiento, cerrando los ojos.

Es como un choque contradictorio, esta mañana peleaba con Jane diciendo que Bella prácticamente era como mi hija y que estaba loca si ella pensaba que podría haber algo con ella, pero ahora escuchándolo de boca de otra persona algo se apretujó en mi estómago, como si me propinaran un golpe duro que no veía venir.

Quince minutos después Bella sale del ascensor, risueña como siempre. Sus ojos bailan por toda la sala y cuando me localiza brillan de una manera cegadora. Una sonrisa se forma automáticamente en mi rostro y enseguida me pongo de pie cuando ella se para frente a mí.

—¡EDWARD! — grita entusiasmada mientras brinca a mis brazos, la recibo celosamente y trato de mantener la distancia con su cuerpo, aunque ella no me ayuda y se pega a mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Miro a mi alrededor y observo como las personas que pasan a mi alrededor nos ven con expresiones de sorpresa y juzgándonos. No hay nada que juzgar, ¿no? Solo somos nosotros en un abrazo inocente…

—Vámonos si quieres llegar con tiempo a tu audición, — murmuro, alejándome despacio de ella, quien parecía estar en un mundo paralelo.

Caminamos hacia el carro en completo silencio y cada quien se acomodó en su asiento. Voy pensando cómo romper este silencio que, aunque no era incomodo en mi cabeza estoy haciendo pelotas mis sentimientos.

En la mañana podía jurar por mi hija que no tenía sentimientos por Bella, pero no estoy seguro de ahora. Luego de que la recepcionista me haya confundido por el padre de Bella mis sentimientos y pensamientos están revueltos. Mi cordura me dice que deje de prestarle atención a mi corazón. Tenía tiempo que no le ponía atención, no es que no quiera de alguna forma a Jane, pero ella no precisamente fue el amor de mi vida.

Para romper este silencio, se me ocurre hacerle una broma a Bella.

—Hay malas noticias, — me detuve en la roja. Bella se acomodó en su asiento, mirándome con atención. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, tratando de no reír.

—¿Qué pasó? — sus ojos curiosos danzando, mirando todo a su alrededor como si la "mala" noticia estuviera visible.

—No se guardó la composición— dije poniendo expresión apenada.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron aún más, casi saliendo de sus cuencas. El terror ganó lugar en su expresivo rostro. Me arrepentí enseguida al ver lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Ni siquiera puede formular alguna palabra, está en estado de shock. Un puchero se formó en sus labios antes de estallar en llanto. Parqueo rápidamente a un lado de la autopista.

—¡SUÉLTAME! — grita cuando siente mis brazos a su alrededor. La ajusto lo más que puedo entre mis brazos, peleando con su furia por estar molesta.

Susurro "es una broma" en su oído mientras siento cómo su cuerpo se relaja. Mis manos pasando suavemente por su espalda, calmando los hipidos. Una vez que la siento suspirar, alejo su cuerpo del mío y con ambas manos acuno su cabeza. Sus ojos rojos y su nariz colorada como Rodolfo el reno me hace sonreír.

—Lo siento, — le susurro.

Ella asiente, apoyando sus manos en las mías. Sonríe, aun con los ojos rojos y acuosos. Le sonrío de vuelta, tratando de pasar aquel nudo que se formó en mi garganta por verla llorar… _por mi culpa._ Esos ojos chocolates excavando profundamente en los míos, como leyendo mi mente. Quiero cerrar los ojos, pero su intensidad no me deja. Mi mano se entierra en su espesa cabellera oscura y la acerca a mí, lentamente, sintiendo esa electricidad recorrer por ambos.

Intento no hacerlo, pero mi cerebro está en modo automático y no sigue órdenes. Por dentro mi consciencia me dice que _no_ debo hacerlo, mas cuando sus labios tocan los míos pierdo aquella gota de raciocinio que quedaba en mí.

• **NPI•**

 **¡HOOOOOOOLA! Primero pido mil disculpas por demorarme en esta actualización, estoy pasando por un problema de salud un poco complicado y no había tenido como que muchas ganas de escribir. Gracias por la paciencia, espero poder tener la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Pero, ¿cuéntenme qué tal les pareció? Estoy que alucino porque esto no lo tenía planeado para esta altura, mas ya está aquí y… ¡AL FIN UN ACERCAMIENTO! ¡Comenten! ¡Comenten! ¡Comenten! ¡Que esto comenzó arder!**

 **Hasta luego y que tengan una linda semana,**

 **Mel de Lutz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 10**

—Lo siento— murmura contra mi oído, su aliento mentolado sopla contra el hueco detrás de mi oído, enviando pequeñas descargas de electricidad. —No quise hacerte llorar. L-lo si-iento.

—¡Te odio! — sollozo fuerte—¡Suéltame!

Edward echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos están nublados y parece arrepentido. Su boca está a milímetros de la mía y yo ya he olvidado hasta quién soy. Solo quiero que me bese. Probar sus labios que parecen tener sabor a cereza. Que mezcle su aliento con el mío.

Una fuerza magnética cae sobre nosotros y me abalanzo sobre él a besarlo.

Lo beso con fiereza por hacerme llorar, pero en realidad es para que no se retire y me permita probarlo. Al comienzo se resiste un poco, incluso quita sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuerpo y me empuja un poco. Pero logro hacerlo responder al beso cuando mordisqueo su labio inferior y él me da libre acceso. Sus manos recorren mis brazos hasta acunar mi rostro.

Es una pelea de demandas. Un beso rudo que nos arranca gemidos y murmuraciones de placer.

Lo terminamos cuando el aire comienza a hacernos falta. Podría besarlo toda mi vida y nunca me cansaría. Siempre desearía más y más de él.

Paso la punta de mis dedos por sus labios rojos. No quiero encontrar arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Me mataría. Pero aun así busco su mirada, que me es esquiva ahora.

Se aleja sin dirigirme una mirada, ni una palabra; en completo silencio. De pronto, el aire que nos había estado rodeando se hace pesado.

Y yo solo tengo ganas de llorar.

Él arranca el carro, un poco brusco que lo hace trastabillar. Yo me rio por lo torpe que actúa, pero más me rio para no ponerme a llorar. Edward lanza una maldición por lo bajo de su aliento y el carro comienza su torpe rodaje hasta que logra estabilizarlo y el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros.

• **NPI•**

En el silencio incómodo que nos sumergimos luego del beso, llegamos al corazón de Manhattan. Veo el edificio moderno de la Escuela de Juilliard. Es majestuoso. Es mi sueño hecho realidad, lo veía tan lejano de mí y ahora con el simple hecho de tener una audición para ingresar mi corazón y mi alma de artista se hinchan de orgullo. Imponente ante mí, no le quito la mirada mientras me bajo del carro, es como si tuviera un campo magnético que me llama. Quiero acercarme al edificio y tocar sus paredes para hacerlo realidad. Por años vi este edificio en revistas, periódicos e internet. Lo fantaseé tantas veces que mi papá consiguió una gigantografía del porte de la pared de mi cuarto.

Ya no importa el calor que se cierne sobre nosotros, ni el ambiente tan pesado y brumoso entre Edward y yo. Ahora solo importa el hecho de que estoy en Juilliard, a punto de cumplir mi sueño.

Siento que Edward se para detrás de mí, sin tocarme, pero aun así siento su presencia rodear mi cuerpo y abrazarlo. Un corto estremecimiento sale de mi cuerpo y es el momento que estoy segura que este edificio se va a convertir en mi refugio si no logro salir lo antes posible de esa casa.

—Todavía no es hora de la audición…— murmuro, todavía hipnotizada y con los ojos clavados en las paredes.

—Lo sé, — dice Edward. El tono con que lo dice me hace salir de mi ensoñación y voltear a verlo. Sus ojos fijos en la puerta de cristal donde se puede visualizar el ajetreo dentro de las salas de espera. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mandíbula apretada. Me mira y sonríe, su sonrisa no llega sus ojos. — Dentro preguntar por Tanya Denalie y dile que eres mi protegida, ella te conducirá a un salón donde podrás ensayar. Más tarde enviaré a alguien con tu traje. Suerte.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, se retira yendo directamente al auto. Lo veo subir y arrancar el carro, saliendo despavorido de su lugar en la acera. Suspiro. Regreso a ver esas puertas y me doy valor para entrar, la mochila sobre mis hombros. Mis instrumentos se han quedado en la cajuela del carro de Edward, pero no creo que los vaya a necesitar mucho.

No quiero pensar mucho en Edward por lo que con una última mirada hacia la calle por donde desapareció junto a su carro, me encamino dentro del edificio.

Una vez dentro, voy directo hacia un cubículo que tiene un letrero que dice "información", la chica muy amablemente me conduce hacia un área marcada como "administración" y me dice que espere sentada mientras Tanya Denalie se desocupa de una llamada para que me atienda. Cinco minutos después sale de una oficina una mujer alta, hermosa como una diosa, un pelo rizado rubio fresa que se ondea con tan solo su andar, su esbelto cuerpo se para frente a mí y me sonríe, sus ojos son azules cálidos.

—Tú debes ser Bella Swan— dice, su voz cantarina.

—Sí, señora, — le respondo, sintiéndome una niña tonta frente a ella.

—Yo soy Tanya Denalie— se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Edward no venía contigo?

—Sí…— murmuro. — pero creo que tenía algo qué hacer porque se fue rápido.

Tanya niega, sus risos moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Jane todavía no lo supera, — murmura para sí misma. —Vamos, Bella, te voy a mostrar tu próximo hogar.

Tira de mí y enreda su brazo con el mío, me arrastra fuera de la administración y nos dirige a unas escaleras. Sin dejarme opción me hace subir al siguiente piso. Mis piernas protestan y están cansadas por la hora de ejercicios a la que fueron sometidas, pero no me interesa y hago el esfuerzo de seguirle el ritmo a Tanya.

Me enseña cada una de las salas y los salones a los cuales solo los alumnos tienen acceso. Me comenta que ella también es musico y que estaba esperando poder integrarse en la sinfónica este año. Me habla como si me conociera de toda la vida y me comenta que fue compañera de Edward en Berklee y que vivió en Boston hasta hace un par de semanas que la llamaron para ocupar una vacante para enseñar en Juilliard.

Quiero que siga contándome cosas de Edward, pero ella se detiene frente a un auditorio que quizás es un piso completo, un gran piano de cola blanco en medio del escenario. No puedo captar nada más a mi alrededor porque el piano de cola ha capturado toda mi atención. Camino hacia el banco, tocándolo con apenas un roce por miedo a que se pueda partir. En casa hay un piano de cola, pero no es tan reluciente ni tan elegante como este. El de papá tiene años de años con él siendo una herencia del abuelo y constantemente se está desafinando.

Me siento frente al piano y una vez que mis dedos tocan las teclas, el mundo se pierde su significado a mi alrededor. Solo estamos este bebé y yo solos en el mundo…

• **NPI•**

Mi dedo se hunde en la tecla de marfil suavemente. Es la última nota que entono y abro los ojos sintiéndome liberada. El sonido de unas palmadas me saca de mi ensoñación y miro directamente hacia Tanya.

—¡BRAVO! — grita, su voz haciendo eco en el auditorio. — ¡Magnifico!

Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Gracias.

—Edward tenía razón en su correo, fuiste concebida para tocar. Tienes un ángel que ayuda que la persona que te escucha se pierda en el sonido, — habla rápido, sus palabras trastabillando y luchando por salir. Murmuro otras gracias, vergonzosamente. —Bienvenida, Bella a Juilliard.

Sus palabras me dejan paralizada en medio de la estancia, mirando a mi alrededor por si salen las cámaras ocultas, pero nada pasa y Tanya está de pie frente mío, aplaudiendo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—En la tarde tendrás tu audición formal, pero aparte de ser una profesora más en esta institución, también soy la caza talento y jurado de las audiciones de este año. Ahora puedo decir que yo te vi primero y tomarme los créditos, — me guiña un ojo y sale del auditorio.

 _¿Ella dijo qué…?_

Mi cerebro quedó congelado al digerir lo que Tanya me estaba diciendo. Obligué a mis piernas moverse rápidamente para alcanzar a Tanya, aún perpleja. Sin dejar de darle vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar.

• **NPI•**

—Tú has de ser Isabella Swan.

Puedo jurar que salté como un gatito asustado al escuchar una voz profunda, pero con tono jocoso a mis espaldas. Me giro lentamente; un chico alto, piel rojiza y dientes extremadamente blancos resplandecen con el sol. El hombre parece tener más o menos mi edad, pero con un cuerpo de anabólicos que fácilmente puede aplastarme.

—No dudaría en usar mi pierna biónica — advierto; medio bromeando medio diciendo la verdad, pero ya un poco más tranquila porque es el mismo chico que vi en casa de la amiga de Renata.

—¿Es como el brazo de Flash?

—Mejor que el brazo de Flash— miro entre sus piernas descaradamente. —Su mejor movimiento es la super patada en las pelotas.

El hombre esboza una sonrisa que me recuerda más a cuando Jack, el Husky Siberiano de Angela, recibía una compensación por hacer alguna gracia.

—Como me encantan las inglesas— frota sus manos y me guiña un ojo.

—Te advierto que no estoy bromeando.

—Lo sé. Pero antes de que actives tu super pierna biónica debo decirte que me envió Edward...

—¿Edward? — la condición es evidente en mi voz.

—Ajá. Soy tu chofer asignado. — tiende la mano, con su sonrisa lobuna. — Soy Jacob, pero puedes decirme Jake.

 _Jake…_ tomo su mano, analizándolo. _Jake… pero si hasta nombre de perro tiene._

• **NPI•**

 **¡Hola, chicuelos! Primero que nada, quisiera solidarizarme con las personas que son mexicanas y las islas del caribe que me leen. Lo único que puedo decir es: ¡FUERZA! De esta se sale a base de fortaleza. Que Dios me los proteja.**

 **La verdad es que no había subido este capítulo por todo lo que ha pasado con el terremoto y los huracanes, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo y sentía que era una falta de respeto ante es dolor y sufrimiento.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo,**

 **Melissa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

.

 **Capítulo 11**

Al poco tiempo me doy cuenta que Jacob – si le digo Jake me da la impresión de que estoy hablando de un perro- no resulta ser mala compañía. De Juilliard a la casa de los Masen, se la pasó haciendo chistes realmente malos sobre los ingleses, a cada rato me hacía poner los ojos en blanco, tanto que me daba la impresión de en cualquier momento me iba a producir torticolis. Pero al final, cada uno tenía su punto y su sonrisa lobuna me hacía acompañarlo en sus alaridos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no ha salido de mi mente. Y es que aquel beso que me dejó pensando mucho en Edward… y sus labios, y su sonrisa, y su TIC en el ojo por cada vez que está nervioso. Su actitud entre anoche y hoy me ha dejado perpleja, quiero verlo y asegurarme que las cosas entre ambos no se van a complicar.

—Está bien, — Jacob bufa desde su asiento. — me da la impresión de que no te estoy distrayendo realmente.

Frunzo el ceño, queriendo agarrar el hilo de la conversación, porque claramente mi mente está en otro lado.

—Solo… — muerdo mi labio. — ¿Edward está molesto?

Jacob se suelta a reir, como si le hubiera contado algún chiste. Incluso sostiene su barriga con una mano y con la otra da de manotones al volante.

—¿Edward molesto? — pregunta cuando se detiene y logra llevar aire a sus pulmones. — Nunca he visto a Edward molesto.

—Esta mañana lo estaba.

—¿Qué te hace creer que lo estaba?

Quiero decirle lo del beso, pero no puedo.

—Esta mañana estaba… _silencioso_ — realmente me siento mal por Jacob. No debería aprovecharme de él, pero es el único ser al cual le puedo preguntar por Edward.

—Conozco a Edward desde que nací, Bella. — el semblante de Jacob cambia a uno serio. —Y si algo seguro es que por las mañanas él no es una persona madrugadora. Papá dice que Edward siempre ha brillado por luz propia, pero pasado el medio día — y su sonrisa lobuna hace acto de presencia, borrando toda la seriedad que cubría sus facciones.

—Ya veo… — murmuro, ausente por no tener una respuesta para lo que sea que haya entre Edward y yo.

Jacob desvía el carro hacia el camino bordeado de grandes arboles que producen sombra. Es hermoso, a pesar de ser casi las siete de la tarde el sol sigue brillando fuertemente en el cielo sobre nosotros, rayos de luz dan directamente en mis gafas. Me gustan las tardes de verano porque parece que los días son interminables, pero, aunque este día ha sido el más fantástico de mi vida ya teniendo casi los dos pies en Juilliard, aquel desplante de Edward lo hizo mitad infierno.

La música resuena a lo lejos del sendero en el que nos hemos metido. Risas y chapoteos de agua se escucha cada vez mas cerca a medida que nos vamos metiendo en el camino que se abre camino hacia un gran brazo de mar. Se ve un par de lanchas pequeñas amarradas al muelle y un grupo de chicos saltando hacia el agua. Una gran casa se muestra en nuestro delante.

—¿Dónde me has traído? — murmuro mientras salgo del auto detrás de Jake.

Jacob me mira y juro que cuando sonrió sus dientes tan blancos sonaron del brillo.

—Es el cumpleaños de un amigo, —estira la mano hacia mi. —Ven, tenemos que celebrar que fuiste aceptada en Juilliard.

—Uh, — murmuro, viendo mi ropa para nada apropiada para conocer a un grupo de niños ricos. —Creo que debería ir donde los Masen.

—Nah, — Jake señala hacia los chicos que intentan hacer caer dos chicas al mae— Allí está Renata, te puedes ir con ella.

Veo otra vez a las chicas hasta que reconozco el pelo rubio y cuerpo alargado de Renata. Ella está visiblemente coqueteando con un chico y me pregunto si ese es su novio, si Edward lo sabe y cuál será su reacción al verme. Pero no puedo pensar más allá porque Jake tira de mi mano y me conduce hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde hay una gran piscina y otros chicos están asando carne.

—Espero que haya hamburguesas para alguien más — grita Jake, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. —Les presento a Bella.

Todos alzan sus manos en forma de saludo y sonríen. Rostros aniñados y ropa de marca es lo que desfila frente mío.

Veo a Renata acercarse intimidadoramente que me hace, por primera vez, encogerme en mi lugar. No me gusta estar fuera de mi área de confort. No conozco a nadie y no sé donde estoy parada. Solo tenia mi celular con un doce porciento de batería.

 _Perfecto, Bella._

—¡Hola, Bella! — la sonrisa que Renata me da es tan verdadera que me encuentro devolviéndosela.

 _¿Dónde quedó la Renata hostil de esta mañana?_

» Chicos, Bella se está quedando en mi casa— dice, de una manera que me cualquiera creería que para lo mejor que puede pasar en el mundo.

Todos los chicos de ahí comenzaron acercarse, haciendo preguntas sobre Inglaterra, Londres y también haciendo los mismos chistes tontos de ingleses. Pero me divierto y luego de unos pocos segundos logro relajarme un poco y bromear con ellos.

Jacob está muy atento a mi. Claire, la amiga de Renata me presta un traje de baño para chisporrotear en el agua. Nunca me he sentido avergonzada de mi pierna y es algo bueno que los chicos de la manada, como insistían en ser llamados, no digan comentarios sobre ello porque no sabría cómo responder.

—¡Hey, mujer robot! — Jake grita desde dentro de la piscina. —¿Quieres hacer algunos largos? —me reta.

—¿Es en serio? — me rio. —si te gano no estés llorando.

—Pero te quitas tu pierna robot que luego haces trampa.

—Oh, no sabes con quién te estas metiendo.

Me siento en el filo de la piscina y desenredo el pareo que me ha prestado Claire junto al traje de baño. Algunos de los muchachos dan algunos chiflidos y bromean con Jake diciéndole que me había tenido escondida. Me quito la pierna y me hundo en el agua fría. Agito mis brazos agarrando un poco de calor.

—¿Listo? — le pregunto a Jacob.

—Espera. Necesitamos un juez— Jake mira a su alrededor y chiflea. Seth es el más cerca a nosotros y se sienta en el filo de la piscina una vez que entendió las señas de Jacob.

—En sus marcas… Listo… ¡FUERA!

Me impulso a la señal de Seth y le gano a Jake por una cabeza.

Todos comienzan a bromear acerca de la suerte de Jake de ser pateado siempre por una mujer. Eso no lo ofende y sólo se excusa diciendo que es porque quería dejarme ganar.

Si alguien me decía que con los amigos de Renata se pasa de maravillas, seguro no le creería.

Hasta la media noche la paso muy bien, pero una vez que Renata me informa que Edward está esperándonos mi mundo regresa a la realidad y sé que con su hija de por medio ninguno tocará el tema.

Edward se sorprende al verme subir al auto junto a Renata, pero no dice nada. Cayo, que es el chico con el que Renata coquetea se acerca rápidamente al auto.

—¿Chicas, les parece bien ir mañana a una fiesta?

Es increíble cómo ni siquiera le pide permiso a Edward. O sea, Edward es el papá responsable aquí, pero este chico pareciera que es el chofer.

—Mmm— murmuro viendo a Edward por el retrovisor. —Hay que ver si nos dan permiso.

—No te preocupes, Bella— Renata me sonríe. —Seguro mamá no protestará.

—No lo sé…— chasqueo la lengua. — Tengo que descansar. La próxima semana ingreso a clases.

—¡Ándale, Bella! — se acerca Jake con ojos de cachorrito. —Te prometo que no te vas arrepentir.

Edward pone el carro en marcha.

—Creo que sus hormonas pueden esperar hasta mañana al mediodía, chicos. — gruñe Edward antes de avanzar para salir de la propiedad.

• **NPI•**

 **¡Hey! ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? Ya sé que me he tardado un mundo para actualizar, pero esta vez ya no voy a demorar, por lo menos en un buen tiempo, ya que tengo más tiempo disponible para escribir.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana, no se olviden de dejar un comentario para saber si les gusta o no la historia.**

 **Besos,**

 **-Melissa**


End file.
